Avenging His Bestie (One-Shot)
by Kreation97
Summary: Occurs after NSL, where Lincoln Loud has forgiven his family for all they did to him. But his bestie (which is myself, Jumaine Watkis, at age 16 (I was at that age when the series came out)), plots to avenge his misery by making the former's family members involved pay, starting with Luna, the latter's lover. Will Luna convince her love to spare her fam, or will they face doom.


**_Occurs after NSL, where Lincoln Loud has forgiven his family for all they did to him. But his bestie (which is myself, Jumaine Watkis, at age 16 (I was at that age when the series came out)), plots to avenge his misery by making the former's family members involved pay, starting with Luna, the latter's lover. Will Luna convince her love to spare her fam, or will they meet their doom? Find out by reading the story._**

**_Luna is one of my favorite waifus in The Loud House series and I thought perhaps I make a story featuring myself as an Original Character._**

_**Plus, I got inspired by how Flagg1991 inserts himself in some of ****his ****stories.**_

_**Here's the Warning: this story is M-rated, in which it may contain Sexual Content, Bondage, and Rape Fantasy.**_

**_Oh, and just for the hell of it, I decided to put some song references on it. Let's see if you can guess which of those are if you see them._**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Loud House or it's characters, for they are property of their respective owners.**_

* * *

Our Story begins in Royal Woods, Michigan, at a two-story house in the neighborhood just across the street from the Loud House, home of the infamous big family of 13, the Louds.

Inside first-mentioned house, in a bedroom, was a 15-year old girl, bounded to the bed with ropes securing her arms and legs to the bed posts, and her mouth gagged with duct tape. She has short brown hair, styled into a pixie cut, paperclip earrings, freckles on her cheeks, and wears light purple eyeshadow. she wears a purple t-shirt with a white skull, torn crew neck, and triangular sleeves, a lavender plaid skirt, a white belt, and high purple boots (which were removed from her feet as well as her socks). She also wears three black bracelets on each of her wrists and a choker around her neck. This girl was Luna Loud, thirdborn and rocker of the Loud Family.

Looking from the bed, she sees the door open, and from there, comes an African American (light in tone) beard-shaven mustached 16-year old boy with black frame glasses. He has black hair, dark brown eyes. He wears a grey long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and black and white shoes (which were also removed, leaving him with short black socks). And he also has High-Functioning Autism, or HFA for short. That boy was Jumaine Watkis (that's me) and his family of 6 (my mom, my dad, my 2 older sisters and youngest sister) moved to Royal Woods from his birthplace of Brooklyn, New York.

Luna just so happens to know this boy, back when he first visited her house and met her family when he moved to her town. When she and him met, he was smitten with her, not only because she had beauty, but also because she was pleasant, and sometime later, they fell for each other and got time to know one another better. Jumaine has visited her house more times than she can count, and usually, he hangs with her one and only 11-year old brother, Lincoln when they met and became besties.

Now she's tied to the bed and gagged, by her brother's best friend, her own bf, in his room. What could have driven Jumaine to do such a thing?

Rubbing his hands together with a devious smirk on his face, he walks over to her, and gently peels the duct tape from her mouth, allowing Luna to speak.

"Jumaine… my love… Why are you doing this?" She asked him.

"Why? For Lincoln Loud, of course," He answered with a dark tone.

"What do you mean 'for Lincoln?' What does my little bro has to do with this?"

"I hate to bring this up, Luna, but you do remember about the Bad Luck Incident that was started by your athletic fifthborn 13-year old sister, Lynn Jr., do ya?"

Luna frowned upon being reminded of that event.

"That event? But Jumaine, we apologized for it."

"You did, and Lincoln forgave you, along with the rest of your family. Heck, I've always had with you when you took part of it." He said with a happy smile, but had a disappointed frown when he added, "But not the rest of your family involved, unlike Lincoln…"

"Not the rest of my family involved?" Luna questioned in surprise.

"Now, allow me to elaborate," Jumaine says as the scene goes to a flashback to the events.

"As you may know, Lynn Jr. forced Lincoln to come to her softball game by threatening to beat him with her baseball bat. And instead of taking her loss when she and her team loses, she pinned the blame on Lincoln, labeling him as bad luck. And you and the rest of the Louds went and followed her superstitious beliefs. Yeah, Lincoln told me about everything back when he's being uninvited to family activities, including his white lie. Needless to say, I was against his idea. I had to stay at the house to watch over him."

"Yeah, I'm not very proud with Lynn doing such a thing to my bro." Luna said.

"Ay, and you and your family then went this far as to board up his room and lock him outside, locking him out of the house on account of your superstitions. I had to bring him to my home, 'cause he's a kid whose only born for 11 years. I don't mean to jaw, but Lincoln could've been destroyed by bad weather, or targeted by evildoers who would mug him, or worst, kidnap him, or even destroy him! Kicking people who are below 18 out of their homes is against the law. It's been like this in many states, Luna, and you can bet that Michigan is one of them. So, good luck with trying to use luck as an excuse to get you out of trouble with the Fuzz. 'Cause for all everybody knows, the only thing that they believe in, is Law and Order. And Luck, Witchcraft, and curses, ain't one of them. That's the third reason why I was by Lincoln's side in this whole thing, others being that I don't believe in superstition and that he's my best friend."

"I know that, dude. You told me and my family." Luna said.

"Yeah, that. But then on the next day, I tried to get through to you, but you didn't listen. And thanks to Junior, you all thought of me as bad luck and treat me as such, like how Junior did with Linc, all because when I get near him, nothing bad happens! I tell ya, Luna, I was afraid of losing you when it happened."

"But I can tell you that you didn't." Luna said reassuringly.

"And boy, was I relieved," Jumaine said nodding, "Lincoln confessed to you all, but you still won't hear it. Who the hell doesn't listen to truth!? The only way Lincoln and I would regain access to your house and prove we are not bad luck, was for me to go to Lynn's game with your family on the bleachers, wearing these common things people, including luck believers, would call Good Luck charms, and Lincoln sneaking into it, disguised as the Squirrels mascot. And when Lynn Junior wins, and Lincoln revealed himself, I told you all that he was never unlucky to begin with, hell, along with myself. You all apologized and, if I remember what your mother said correctly, she said you all sold Lincoln's furniture and everything he possesses, but even after that, you all still treated me and Linc like luck-based charms, Good Luck ones with the so-called lucky charms on our bods, and Bad Luck ones without them. At the beach, I tried to tell you and your family, to make you all see the error of your ways, and to help Lincoln, but you hardly listened…" Jumaine's voice then starts breaking, "Until… the boy ended up passing out from Heat Stroke, from wearing the Mascot suit in the beach. I'm just glad he lived when we rushed him to the hospital."

"Yeah, and there, you were extremely furious with us for it." Luna said, feeling bad.

"Uh-huh. Because of all that, I was devastated. Depressed and irate." On that very last word, he clenched both of his fists. "Depressed, that my efforts to help Lincoln through this fiasco was not enough and that he was in the hospital due to Heat Stroke. And irate, that you, along with the rest of your family, just had to go and listen to Lynn Junior and her goddamned superstitions and treat Lincoln like a living bad luck charm with disrespect, abuse and disregard for his well-being!" The scene goes back to the present.

"And just so you know, everything that occurred is highly both an example of what I've been talking to you all about; about superstition, and of what Mark Twain once said, "Actions speak louder than words, but not nearly as often". Lincoln may have lied about being Bad Luck in order to get freetime for himself, which is selfish, yes, but at least he regretted fibbing and confessed. But even though he did, you all took it all as him making an excuse to regain access to your house and forbade it! Really, Lincoln is your brother, your motherfreaking brother! He doesn't deserve this, he is a kind and caring boy. He may have his flaws and sometimes selfish, but at least he makes up for it. He would've been completely self-centered should he choose not to, or not even want to. Not to mention that he may be a forgiving type of lad, but even as one, he has his limits when it comes to certain bad deeds that are beyond forgiveness. And the Bad Luck Incident is one of them. I've hung around with Lincoln many times to know all that for certain."

Everything Jumaine has said about the incident had Luna felt real guilty to no end. Though, she had to admit that he had a point: She was supposed to be her little brother's big sister and his guardian and should've stopped the superstition and her brother's misery, but yet, she just had to go along with it all.

Furrowing his brows, he finally adds, "And now, for what you and your family did to Lincoln, I vowed to him that I shall plot, to exact revenge, on every single member of your family involved. In your only brother's name, avenging his pain and misery! Well, I'll be doing the same with my own in the process, but still."

"What are you planning on doing to them?" Luna asked, alarmed by her lover's threat against her family.

"As you can see, I do not plan on harming Lily, especially not even scare her. Not only 'cause she's a baby, but also because she was blameless of the ordeal, so she's spared. Though, I tend on giving all the other younger Louds a good scare. I'd be a deadass monster if I lay a finger on them, they're all at kid's age after all. For the older Louds… there's an exception for them."

"How so?"

"Pain is how, Luna. Make them all suffer the pain that Lincoln and I felt in your hands, only worse. Mostly Lynn Senior, your papa, not just because he's a male, but also because as a parent, he should've stopped this bullshit, but he didn't, along with your mother. Speaking of the latter, I'd make her suffer for it too, but then again, after what happened earlier in the hospital when I saw the way she reacted to her only son being there because of what happened, it looks like she did enough, so she's also spared. So that leaves me with your Father and 5 of the older Loud sisters, and I started with you." With a vengeful look, He adds, "So, after I make you pay, the rest of my intended targets are next in line."

"Jumaine, I know what we did was absolutely wrong and bogus, but what you plan on doing will not justify. Just ask yourself; do you really think this is what Lincoln would've wanted?" Luna asked him with dread, trying to reason with him.

"Frankly, my dear, I wouldn't be surprised if it is, considering what he went through," Jumaine responded darkly. That's when Luna has to come up with some way to defend her family from her boyfriend's wrath, so she came up with a solution.

"Please, Jumaine, I'll do what you want me to do. Anything for my family's mercy. Just don't hurt them," She begged with fear.

"Anything, hmm…?" Jumaine mentally questioned, looking at Luna, then ponders about it for a moment before deciding…

"You know what? I'll do that. If you can do whatever I say, then your family members, of whom I've selected, won't feel my intended acts of Karma. Capeesh?" Jumaine asked, getting a nod from her. "Goodie. Best you don't resist, otherwise I'll change my mind about sparing your family members."

He prepares to slip out of his clothes, starting with his shirt, undoing his jeans, and then removing his socks, leaving him with his grey boxers. Luna saw it all and that's when it hits her. Her own significant other is planning to force himself on her! Jumaine then climbed onto his bed beside his captive lover, who was visibly shaking with fear.

"Remember when I once told you this, Lunes?" He asked, "That nobody had the right to force themselves on you? Don't get me wrong, but if anything, and if you do catch my drift, only I, should have that right. You can even say the same for the girl's true lover, one of which she can truly love," He then whispers into her ear. "And that's what I planned on doing with you," Just from hearing that, Luna's eyes widened in shock.

"You wouldn't dare!" She exclaims defiantly, struggling to break free of her bindings, but alas, it was to no avail. Jumaine gives a smug chuckle at this.

"Ha ha ha ha! Struggle all you want, you won't get away. And you're lucky that I got patience," He says, and then adds, "Now just lay back, relax, and I'll do all the work. First, a little foreplay. Pucker up."

Reluctantly, She does so while clenching her eyes shut, and Jumaine leans in and presses his lips against hers, making Luna blush. Her lips were so soft on his. Then he slips his tongue into her mouth and onto her tongue. Both tongues fought for dominance.

As this makeout continued, Jumaine presses his body against hers, moves his hands to her cheeks and caresses them, then strokes her hair with his right hand. Luna then felt his said hand move down to her back until it feels up inside her shirt, reaching and massaging her soft a-cup breasts through her brassiere, making her blush harder and moan in her mouth.

She doesn't want to enjoy it, but her body was giving in. She never thought this would come to this; becoming raped by her own boyfriend. While this is happening, Jumaine's shaft starts to erect in his boxers, making a bulge and poking her thigh.

Jumaine separates his lips from Luna's.

Spreading her legs apart, he goes in-between them, going on top of Luna. Lifts her shirt and skirt, revealing her bra being purple and wearing pink and fuchsia spotted panties. With the bulge in boxers, he presses his pelvis against Luna's and starts to rub himself against her.

Luna moans as this plays out, the feeling of Jumaine grinding his concealed dick on her groin.

"You like that, don't ya? Getting ground on your groin area?" Jumaine asked her.

"Uh... Yeah..." Luna hesitantly managed to answer.

"Goodie." He said as he kept rubbing on her. While he's at it, Jumaine leans in and smooches her on her cheek for a little while until he moves down to her neck, causing her to squirm in pleasure.

Soon this makes her grow wet in her panties and staining the front of Jumaine's boxer.

"Alright, enough foreplay," Jumaine says, "Now's the time to get down to business. Prepare yourself, Luna Bear." He then takes his erect penis out through the crotch area of his boxers. Luna's eyes widened at how big it was at 7 inches.

"Oh shit, his cock is big!" She thought. He then moved the underside of Luna's panties aside, revealing her shaved pubic area. She took a deep breath as he playfully teases her by prodding her entrance for a little while before his phallus goes fully inside, resulting in tears to form in her eyes as she screams in pain with her vadge bleeding from her cherry being popped. Jumaine has taken her virginity, and lost his too.

"My apologies about it being painful, Lunes. But it will be gone before you know it." Jumaine says, wiping away her tears, nuzzling his face against hers, pecking her lips and starts sliding his dick in and out her, taking it slow. And boy, was she tight, tight and warm.

The sensation of the pain that Luna is feeling goes as spoken: lingering for a little while until it was replaced with pleasure.

Gasps escaped from Luna's mouth as he pounded into her. As Jumaine increases his pounding speed _at a medium pace_, he stares into her eyes, hers doing the same with his.

"Beg for me, Luna. Do it!" Jumaine commanded.

"Ah! Please, Jumaine… Ah! Not too rough! Slow down!" Luna lets out.

"Ha! That's what you slaves always say! You say "go slow", and everything just stands so still. From what your body says right now, it says "go go!". So therefore, that and you are gonna see me rip into it!"

And rip into it he does as he goes picks up the pace with his thrusts, going fast, causing Luna to moan out of pleasure. _Gotta go fast_ at sometime, wouldn't you say?

As Jumaine does this, Luna's eyes roll to the back of her head. She feels like she's losing her mind from getting fucked silly.

After all that, Jumaine then slows down the pace of his thrusts as he's nearing his orgasm.

"The choice is now yours, Luna, 'cause I'm close. Want me to release it inside, or on the out?" Jumaine asked. Luna takes this as her cue to answer.

"Do it outside please, love," Luna answered. And with that, Jumaine then pulls out, places his dick through her panties, presses and grinds his pelvis against Luna's, embraces her, and kisses her lips as he thrusts and thrusts until he shoots his load, staining both of their abdomens.

He separates himself from her lips, this time leaving a string of saliva connecting to them, and breathing for air, same with Luna. He takes a roll of toilet paper, tears off a piece, and wipes away his semen from his penis and abdomen, as well as Luna's after folding the tissue before throwing it in the trash.

"We're not done yet, Luna. There's still one more part that I want to do next," Jumaine said. "Don't move a muscle." He commanded as he unties the bindings to her legs from the bed posts, and then does the same with her arms.

Luna stays still on the bed, doing as her lover says until he said, "Now, on your stomach."

She follows his words, turning on her stomach. And again, Jumaine goes beside her on his bed, his hands lifting her skirt, lowering her panties, and caressing her thighs, hips, and ultimately, her soft behind, all of which brings shivers to Luna.

"I've never seen an ass like that," He quipped. "You must take a lot from your momma, considering that like her, you got them assets feminine." (Pronounced "fem-ih-nine" in a song to those who don't get it).

He then positioned himself on his lover, his erect shaft between the cheeks of her hindquarters. He then slowly thrusts his penis back and forth.

Luna blushes from both pleasure and embarrassment as this occurs. It went on for a minute and 30 seconds before declaring, "Now for the main event," Luna eyes widened, knowing what that meant.

"Please don't do it, Jumaine, I'm begging you!" Luna pleaded with fear.

"You might as well take it, babe. 'Cause you can bet that this one Singer, Songwriter and Dancer would say is…" he says while lining his dick to her anus before exclaiming, "'Your butt is mine!'" And with rough force, he shoves it inside!

"NYAAAH!" She shrieked in both pain and pleasure as her heinie hole was stretched by his erect penis, tears forming in her eyes and her back arched.

"Sure is tight," Jumaine thought as he pulled his hips back and thrusted within Luna's bunghole over and over again.

Luna felt pain from this at first until she felt it become replaced with pleasure. She also moans in such a state.

Jumaine then goes dominate on his slave again.

"Tell me Luna, Who's a true bad luck charm for what you did to me and yo brotha?!" He queried.

"I am! Ah!" Luna answered.

"Who's your poppa? Or better yet, your Big Poppa?"

"You… ah…! are! You're my Big Poppa!"

"Heh, love it when you call me Big Poppa." The thrusting goes to a medium. "Also, Luna, what do you think of my dick?"

"It's hard… Ah…! as a rock!"

"You want it?!"

"Ah! Yes!"

"You need it?!"

"Yes!"

"Let me hear it!"

"YES!"

Jumaine couldn't hold back his laughter at this witticism of his, as well as Luna's submissions, and lets out a maniacal one.

"Goodie," Jumaine says as he moves his penis out, then bottoms out into her rectum.

"It's mine now, Luna, as well as my vengeance, and there's nothing you can do about it! Because this… (plap!) is for… (plap!) Lincoln Loud! (plap!)"

After he said it all, Jumaine increases the speed of his thrusts, going fast while leaning in to smooch Luna's cheek. Then he does the same with her lips, and makes out with her passionately and moan from pleasure.

The makeout session goes on for a minute and 50 seconds, almost 2 minutes. Jumaine separates his lips from Luna's as he feels his phallus getting squeezed by her anal walls.

"Her heinie is squeezing my wang. She must really want me," He thought as he continued to push in and out of his lover. And after a while, he feels his orgasm building up.

"Getting close, Luna," He said.

"So am I," She moaned out.

"Don't mind if I do it inside?"

"I don't mind," And with that, he kept pumping in and out of Luna until they both reached climax, with Jumaine releasing every bit of his seed into her rectum and Luna squirting all over the bed.

Exhausted, Jumaine then pulled out from her now gaping anus and layed next to her, breathing for air, with the latter doing the same.

"That was wicked, wouldn't you say, Lunes?" Jumaine asked her.

"You bet it was, dude." Luna said to him.

"Hope I wasn't too rough on you."

"Nah, like I said before, I can take what you throw at me."

And so, Jumaine and Luna then lay together on the former's bed, holding each other close.

"I love you, Luna," He said.

"Love you too, Jumaine," Luna responded before the couple fell into slumber.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you enjoy the story. Here is the list of songs that are referenced.**

**1\. At a Medium Pace by Adam Sandler**

**2\. Weekend Whip by The Fold, Opening Theme Song for Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzo**

**3\. Gotta Go Fast, Opening Theme Song for Sonic X**

**4\. Ass Like That by Eminem**

**5\. The Madness of King Scar by Heather Headley, Geoff Hoyle, Tracy Nicole Chapman, Stanley Wayne Mathis, Kevin Cahoon, and John Vickery**

**6\. Bad by Michael Jackson**

**7\. Big Poppa by The Notorious B.I.G.**

**8\. Hard as a Rock by AC/DC**

**9\. Ladies and Gentlemen by Saliva**


End file.
